


The Night He Left

by Kian_bera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian_bera/pseuds/Kian_bera
Summary: This fanfic takes place the night Sam left for Stanford.
Kudos: 1





	The Night He Left

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Sam sat down at the table. Their father had stormed out while Dean stood in the doorway shaking his head. They had been together ever since Sam was six months old, ever since their mother had died. John and Dean tried to keep Sam out of the business, but he started asking questions. Sam started figuring things out, he was a smart kid. He ended up being a valuable part of the Winchester family operations. Now that he wanted out, everything turned to chaos.

“I don’t know why you are upset Dean. You guys never wanted me to be part of this anyways. You wanted me to have a normal life. At least as normal as you could give me. Now that I want out, now that I want to go out on my own, live a normal life, you and Dad get all upset and yell at me for the decision. Make up your minds!” Sam stood up and kicked the chair before walking over to the kitchen sink, staring out the window as he leaned against the steel surface. 

“I know Sam, but now that you entered the life, ever since you started hunting you were put on the radar. Who is to say something or someone won’t track you down at school and try to kill you.”

“Dean even if that were to happen, I know how to defend myself. I’m not a complete weakling like you and dad seem to think I am sometimes.”

“Oh really, what if that thing, that demon that tried to kill mom comes after you. I mean, it was trying to get to you in the first place. Ever since then you have been with me and Dad. Now you will be alone.”

“I don’t care Dean. Like I said, I know how to defend myself.” Sam turned to face Dean who was now gripping his jacket sleeves. 

“Sammy please.” Dean’s voice cracked as he walked over to Sam. Sam slid past him and grabbed the set of keys that were with his jacket at the table. 

“I’m going Dean, and you can’t stop me. I’m going to Stanford.” Sam gripped the keys and stormed out the door. Dean glanced out the kitchen window and watched as Sam’s car’s lights flickered on as he started the engine. As Sam pulled out the driveway, it started to rain. Sam’s car faded from view against the pouring rain and distance. A tear slipped from Dean’s face knowing he may never hear from Sam again after tonight. Sam wanted out, he got himself out. 

Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge and flopped down on the couch in the motel room. He sat there drinking late into the night staring at the ceiling. Early the next morning John arrived back at the motel room hungover from the previous night’s events. Dean stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes. He picked up the empty beer bottle and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Where’s...Where’s Sam?” John asked, stumbling his way over to the bed. 

“Why do you care?” Dean asked, getting his bearings together. “You never cared before.”

“Dean just answer the damn question. Where’d your brother go?” John retorted. 

“He left dad. Sam grabbed his keys and his bag and left. He got out. You think you would be happy. I mean Sam was right, you never wanted him in the life anyways. Now for once in his life, he gets to be free.”

“Once you start, you are never free Dean. I learned that the hard way with your mother.”

“Well maybe Sam is different. Maybe Sam will make it on his own. He will be a great person, and maybe, just maybe, next time we see him, he will be up on a giant billboard for his fancy new lawyer office. Imagine that, Sam on a giant billboard.” Dean gave a small laugh and fell back down on the couch. 

“Dean this isn’t funny. Sammy could get hurt.”

“You know what dad, you don’t get the right to call him Sammy. You left us alone for weeks at a time. I took care of Sam, while you ran around chasing after this demon that killed mom and all these other creatures. Where has that gotten us? Sam and I moving almost every month. Us never having friends except each other. Have you caught this demon. In the eighteen years you have been chasing this demon, have you caught this demon no! You know what, I applaud Sam for getting out. I may not completely accept his decision, but he was right.”

John threw a pillow at Dean before passing out. Dean shoved the pillow off and took a walk outside to take a breath. The rain has stopped early in the morning, but clouds still covered the morning sun. A car that looked very similar to Sam’s drove into the parking lot. Dean perked up just a little hoping his little brother had come back. He watched as the car drove up on the other end of the parking lot and stopped. Out stepped an older man. Dean let out the breath he had not realized he was holding until the man stepped out.

Dean felt around in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He sat there glancing at the screen before dialing Sam’s number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. 

“Hey this is Sam Winchester, I have decided to live my life so since I’m not answering I’m probably out living, leave a message.” The beep went off and Dean took a breath before beginning. 

“Hey...hey Sammy. I was calling to see...if you uh made it to Stanford. Uh call me if you get this. Bye.” Dean hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Rain started to fall again as Dean walked over to the Impala. He opened the driver’s door and sat down closing the door behind him. Dean started the engine and started to drive. He had no destination in mind, but he needed a drive to clear his head. 

When he drove into town, he found a small diner and walked inside. The diner was mainly empty save a waitress and a few cooks. Dean sat down at the table top and ordered a coffee and a piece of apple pie. Once the pie was sat in front of him, Dean poked at the pie before finally taking a small piece.

“Long night?” The waitress asked, setting down her rag from where she was wiping down a table. “You look upset.”

“Hm...oh uh yeah...my little brother left last night. I have no idea if I will ever see him again.” Dean didn’t realize it, but his hands were trembling. The waitress placed her hands over Dean’s to help him from spilling the coffee in the cup he picked up. Dean managed a mumbled thank you and sat down the cup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stormed out the motel room and ran to his car with only his keys, a jacket, and a bag with his stuff inside. Sam sat down in the front seat and threw his bag to the other side in the passenger seat. Sam screamed before starting the car and driving away into the night. Rain began to pour from the over passing storm. Sam just drove until he just stopped. The rain had subsided, and he pulled off to the side of the road. Sam sat back in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He glanced around at his surroundings and saw nothing but road, trees, and a small shack. For the first time in his life he was truly alone, by himself. No meeting up with his brother or father in some monster hunt. No chasing after some weird creature into the night. 

Sam sat there for a second, trying to take in all these new emotions he felt inside. He took another deep breath and gripped his steering wheel before driving off again. Late into the night, Sam found another motel and stopped. He needed sleep before he crashed. 

Sam walked inside and bought a room with what little cash he had left on his body. He didn’t want to use any of his cards and risk Dean or his dad being able to track him. Once he got to Standfors, he planned on switching all his cards and numbers for a new set. He knew Dean might be able to track him still, but it would at least slow him down. He knew that Dean knew he was going to Stanford anyways.

Sam threw his bag onto the couch and laid down on the bed. The bed was soft for once, not hard or springy or both. Sam fluffed out his pillows and fell asleep on the bed. When Sam woke up it was well into the morning. The young Winchester sat up on the bed and stretched. He glanced around the room as the memories of the previous night came flooding back into his mind. 

Sam rolled off the edge of the bed and stood up. He looked around the room again and located the bathroom. He got a pair of clean clothes from his bag and undressed to take a shower. He turned the heat up as far as he could take it and slipped inside. He felt the heat hit his back and yelped a little. Sam knew he turned up the heat, but he didn’t realize it would get that hot. 

Once Sam got the water temperature to what he wanted, he went back to massage shampoo into his hair. He hadn’t taken a shower in days and his hair was all greasy. He hated the feeling. While the shampoo was working it’s magic, Sam found the motel soap bar and opened the small package it was encased in. Sam found a washcloth and ran the soap around, watching as it bubbled up. Once he was satisfied with the soap, he scrubbed his body with the washcloth, getting all the dirt and grit out from his skin. 

Before Sam knew it, an hour had passed and the water had begun to grow cold. He stepped out of the shower onto the rug, wrapping a towel around his body. Sam grabbed ahold of another towel and used it to dry out his hair. He put on the fresh set of clothes he had laid out and ruffled his hair out. 

He opened the door and expected Dean to be standing there complaining about him hogging up all the hot water. When there was silence, it finally hit that he was truly alone. This was not a dream that occurred to him in his sleep. 

Sam checked the alarm clock on the bedside table and read that it was 2:49 PM. The check in time for Stanford was from 12-5 the next day and Sam still had a long drive ahead of him. Sam packed up his things in his bag, stealing the shampoo and conductor from the shower. He took what leftover bars of soap he could find and shoved them into his bag as well. He grabbed the room key and made his way to the front lobby where the manager had disappeared. 

Sam found a bell on the counter and rang it twice. After the manager didn’t come, Sam rang the bell again and stood there. When once again the manager hadn’t come up, Sam went back. When Sam saw the man laying on the floor, guts ripped out, he called 911 left one of his fake aliases and ran. He ran to his car, started the engine and drove off. On his way out of town, he passed the fire truck and ambulance on the way to the scene. Sam shook his head and ignored the chaos. He left that life behind and he can’t turn back. Sam was free. Sam was finally free. So he thought...


End file.
